


take off all your armor

by spiralpegasus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (wiggles hands) its just porn!, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, Snowballing, belly bulge, if thats a kink, light petplay, will update tags as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralpegasus/pseuds/spiralpegasus
Summary: The Blue Lions have a unique relationship. There's no one in the world they're closer to than each other. They share everything - their laughter, their tears, and of course, their bodies.Or, polyamorous Blue Lions fucking each other every which way and in every combination. Each piece is a standalone. Tags updated as chapters are added.





	1. dimitri/sylvain/felix

**Author's Note:**

> i FULLY blame the discord server for this filth youre all enablers
> 
> the title seems all meaningful but it's from wonderland by natalia kills which is a very horny song

Were someone to ask Sylvain to explain the former Blue Lion class’s _group activities,_ he’s not sure what he’d say. “War is stressful and sex is not,” maybe? “We’re all very attractive people with a lot of pent-up sexual energy” would probably be more accurate. Still, to reduce the entire thing to stress relief and convenience feels wrong. He’s never loved a group of people more. He just also likes to get naked with them on a regular basis.

Like now, on his knees between Dimitri’s legs while Dimitri tries to talk strategy at the war table. He’s not putting a lot of work into it, mostly just warming Dimitri’s cock with his mouth, but the occasional flick of his tongue is enough to get Dimitri stammering above him.

It’s not as if the other people in the room are unaware of what’s going on. Annette, sitting beside Dimitri, has a hand in Sylvain’s hair, petting him affectionately. It must look like Annette is the reason Dimitri is flustered from across the table, Sylvain thinks with some amusement as he moves his head further down Dimitri’s shaft and gives him a gentle suck.

“We’re not getting anything done here,” Felix’s voice comes from the other side of the table. Sylvain laughs around Dimitri’s dick. The “war meeting” started to fall apart the moment Sylvain dropped to his knees, and he’s frankly impressed Dimitri managed to keep up the pretense for so long. Most of the work they’ve been reviewing was finished at the _actual_ meeting earlier – the one that Gilbert and the Professor attended. This one was more about going over the content one last time (which they managed a little bit of, at least) and getting a room to themselves (this is the one Sylvain was more excited about).

“Oh, but Dimitri’s face is so fun to watch when he’s trying to act like he’s not getting a blowjob,” Annette says with a pout in her voice. It still catches Sylvain off-guard to hear words like that come out of Annette’s mouth. He sees her naked pretty regularly and eats her out even more often than that, but _still._

“I—I can continue,” Dimitri says, voice rough with arousal. Sylvain rolls his eyes. Clearly Dimitri’s forgotten what it feels like when Sylvain puts some effort in. Determined to change that, Sylvain grabs the base of Dimitri’s cock with one hand and sucks him off in earnest, head bobbing and tongue swirling around the shaft as he moves.

Dimitri chokes on a moan, his hand flying to Sylvain’s head and grabbing a tight handful of hair. Sylvain moans encouragingly as Dimitri, likely unintentionally, forces Sylvain further down his dick. Dimitri doesn’t always know his own strength. Lucky for him, being manhandled really works for Sylvain, and Sylvain palms his own cock through his pants as Dimitri shoves his dick down his throat.

“Be gentle with him,” Annette chides, wiping away the tears that have sprung to Sylvain’s eyes with her thumb.

“Don’t,” Felix says harshly. His voice is much closer now. Sylvain can’t really see through the tears blurring his vision as he gags, but it sounds like Felix is behind Dimitri now, watching Sylvain choke on Dimitri’s cock. He squeezes his eyes shut at the spike of arousal that sends through him.

“I—I’m sorry, Sylvain,” Dimitri gasps, pulling Sylvain off his cock with a complete lack of effort, despite Sylvain’s attempts to resist. Sylvain strains against Dimitri’s grip, trying to get his mouth back on Dimitri, but Dimitri won’t let him.

“Take a moment to breathe, sweetheart,” Mercedes coos at him. Is _everyone_ watching Sylvain’s mouth get destroyed by his prince’s dick? The thought is painfully arousing, and he jams the heel of his hand against his own clothed cock.

“He can take more than that,” Felix says derisively. Another hand buries itself in Sylvain’s hair and shoves him back down. Sylvain chokes a little, not expecting it, but it only takes him a moment to relax his throat and take Dimitri down to the root. Felix’s demanding hand relaxes into something gentler, stroking through Sylvain’s hair. “See? Cockwhore likes it when you’re rough with him.”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri gasps, his fingers flexing in Sylvain’s hair. Sylvain swallows around him. Dimitri’s grip tightens into something close to painful, and Sylvain shuts his eyes as Dimitri starts to use him in earnest, moving Sylvain up and down like he’s using Sylvain’s mouth to jerk off.

Felix’s hand slides from Sylvain’s hair to his throat, squeezing gently, tightening the channel for Dimitri’s cock. “Feel good, boar?” Felix asks, and Dimitri lets out a long, low groan, shoving Sylvain’s face into his lap and spilling into the back of Sylvain’s throat.

Sylvain tries to swallow it, tries to be good for his prince, but he splutters as he pulls back and some of it comes back up into his mouth and spills from his lips. A pair of hands grips him under his arms, and he’s hauled up into Dimitri’s lap, straddling one of Dimitri’s muscular thighs. “Thank you,” Dimitri whispers against his lips before pulling him in for a messy kiss. Eagerly, Sylvain kisses back, Dimitri’s come sliding between their tongues; he thinks he hears Felix make a noise, but he’s too wrapped up in Dimitri to care.

Felix grabs Sylvain by the hair and wrenches him away from Dimitri, crushing their lips together. Sylvain whines into Felix’s mouth as Felix shoves his tongue between Sylvain’s lips. When Felix pulls back, he drags his teeth across Sylvain’s bottom lip.

“If you wanted His Highness’s come so bad,” Sylvain pants with a shaky grin, “maybe you should have gotten on your knees first.”

“Shut up,” Felix snaps, giving Sylvain’s hair a harsh tug. “Do you want to come tonight or not?”

“Don’t be mean, Felix,” Annette chides. She runs a soothing hand down Sylvain’s tense back. “He’s been good.”

Sylvain arches into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah, Felix,” he whispers, leaning into Felix’s grip on his hair. “I’ve been good.”

Felix’s knuckles brush across Sylvain’s cheek, down to where Dimitri’s come is still dribbling from his lips. “Yeah,” he says roughly. “Yeah, you have.” His lips meet Sylvain’s, still demanding, but with much less urgency. Sylvain sighs into it as Felix moves against him. Kissing Felix always feels like coming home – warm, familiar, comforting.

“You two look so beautiful together,” Dimitri says, hands tightening on Sylvain’s hips. Sylvain grinds down against Dimitri, and the friction on his clothed cock is enough to make him moan into Felix’s mouth.

“Please, Felix,” Sylvain whines. “I—I need—”

“If you want to come,” Felix says against Sylvain’s lips, “you can do it humping Dimitri’s leg like the dog you are.”

Sylvain lets out a noise between a groan and a sob. He moves his hips, desperately rutting against Dimitri’s thigh as Felix grips his hair and pulls him into another fierce kiss.

When Sylvain finally comes, he’s crying, and he isn’t sure why. His pants are sticky with sweat and come. Dimitri’s thumbs are under his shirt, running across the tops of his hipbones. Felix’s teeth and nails soften into soft kisses and gentle fingers.

“Good,” Felix murmurs, pressing a line of kisses up Sylvain’s jawline. “You did so good.”

“Time for a bath, I think,” Annette says. She tips Sylvain’s face away from Felix. When Sylvain meets her eyes, she smiles, slipping two fingers between Sylvain’s lips to let him taste how she touched herself. Sylvain runs his tongue along them, and she giggles, pulling her fingers back and pecking Sylvain’s lips instead.

“Did everyone enjoy the show?” Mercedes asks pleasantly. Sylvain’s shoulders shake with laughter as he remembers that Ingrid, Dedue, and Ashe were there the whole time, too.

“Sylvain, are you up for coming back to my room with me?” Ingrid asks, which is an answer in and of itself.

“I’m at your service,” he says, turning his head lazily and offering her a wink.

“I’ll drop him off.” Dimitri gathers Sylvain into his arms and stands. The effortlessness of the action is enough to take Sylvain’s breath away.

“My jaw’s a little sore,” Sylvain admits as Dimitri carries him to the door. “You might have to settle for my fingers, Ingrid.”

She brushes his hair off his forehead and presses a gentle kiss there. “You can make it up to me in the morning.”


	2. dedue/ashe/felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u for ur positive response to the first chapter! ;w; in the works currently is: dedue/felix, felix/sylvain/ingrid, top!ashe/felix, annette/mercedes/ingrid!

Ashe is getting absolutely wrecked by Dedue’s dick when Felix walks into the common room.

“Hello,” Dedue greets Felix mildly from the couch. In Dedue’s lap, Ashe lets out an incoherent whimper and flings his head back against Dedue’s shoulder.

“I see you’re having a productive afternoon,” Felix replies without much venom. He came in here planning to get some work done; he doesn’t like to coop himself up in his room, and he was getting _very_ distracted by the sound of Ingrid disciplining Sylvain down the hall besides. He’s still planning to get as much done as he can, but he can’t help but let his eyes roam over Dedue and Ashe.

Ashe has his back to Dedue’s broad chest, fully naked against Dedue’s fully clothed form. Dedue’s pants are open and his cock is buried in Ashe’s ass, and his hands gently but firmly guide Ashe’s small body up and down. Felix and Dedue have their own games that they play, but the way Ashe is desperately panting and moaning at the feel of Dedue’s cock in him — Felix thinks maybe he should think about spending more time with Dedue alone.

“Don’t get too loud,” Felix says, trying to sound disinterested as he settles on the couch beside their joined bodies. He flips open the reports he brought with him and sets them in his lap, partially to hide his growing arousal.

The soft, wet noises of Dedue and Ashe’s coupling are strangely soothing as Felix scans the reports sent from Fraldarius territory. Dedue murmurs words that Felix can’t quite make out but are undoubtedly disgustingly sweet. Ashe’s moans are small, high-pitched little things that Felix is personally very fond of, even if he isn’t the one causing them.

“Felix,” Ashe whines finally, reaching out a hand. Without looking up from the reports on crop yields, Felix takes Ashe’s hand, lacing their fingers together and running a soothing thumb across his knuckles.

“You’re distracting me,” Felix tells him without any heat.

“Please,” Ashe sobs. Felix presses a kiss to Ashe’s knuckles but doesn’t put down his reports.

“Am I not enough to satisfy you?” Dedue asks with a teasing edge in his voice that even Felix can hear.

Apparently, Ashe is too far gone to realize Dedue isn’t serious. “No, no, Dedue, you—you feel so good in me,” he babbles, his grip flexing on Felix’s hand. “I—I just—I want—I need—” He lets out a high-pitched whine as Dedue does _something._

Felix can’t take it anymore, and he lifts his head to look. Dedue’s fingers dig into Ashe’s slender hips as he holds Ashe fully down in his lap. Ashe’s back is arched as he takes Dedue to the root, and Felix’s eyes widen as his gaze settles on Ashe’s stomach, where there’s a small but noticeable bulge where Dedue’s dick is inside him.

“Does it feel good?” Dedue murmurs into Ashe’s ear.

“Looks like it does,” Felix cuts in roughly, releasing Ashe’s hand to touch the bulge in his stomach instead. “Is he fucking you right, Ashe?” 

“Ye-_es,”_ Ashe cries out, squirming in Dedue’s lap as Felix’s hand rubs gentle circles on his belly. Dedue grunts, his grip tightening even further. Ashe is probably going to have bruises.

Felix tosses the reports on the table in front of the couch and leans more fully towards Ashe. “Is his cock big enough for you?” he continues, pressing his hand more firmly on Ashe’s stomach. He wonders if Dedue can feel it.

“Yes,” Ashe pants, his eyes watery and unfocused as they drift to look at Felix. “He fills me up so good—I—I feel so—”

“Do you want more?” Dedue asks in a low, rough voice. “Do you want Felix inside you, too?”

This is taking a turn that Felix didn’t expect, but he’s not complaining, especially when Ashe’s face flushes an even deeper red as he moans out loud at the prospect.

Dedue’s large enough that Felix doubts Ashe could take another cock inside him, but the fantasy is one he’s happy to indulge. “Even Dedue isn’t big enough to satisfy you?” Felix asks in mock disbelief. Were Ashe someone else, Felix would start in with the name-calling – greedy slut, cock-hungry whore. But he can never bring himself to be so cruel with Ashe, even if Ashe might enjoy it. “We haven’t been taking proper care of you, have we?”

“No, we haven’t,” Dedue continues, making brief eye contact with Felix over Ashe’s freckled shoulder.

Felix gives Dedue a shallow nod, and Dedue jerks his head towards the table, where the jar of lube he must have used to open Ashe up is still lying open. Felix dips his fingers into it, rubbing them together to warm it up as he presses himself against Dedue’s side. This close, he has easy access to Ashe’s body, and he wiggles a single finger into Ashe beside Dedue’s cock.

“Better?” he purrs as Ashe keens. He moves his finger in time with Dedue’s thrusts, reveling in the broken way Ashe moans. “Or do you need more?”

“More,” Ashe gasps, throwing his head back and exposing the long, pale line of his throat. Felix wants to bite it. “Please, more—”

“You know we can deny you nothing,” Dedue murmurs. Felix drizzles more lube onto his fingers before adding a second finger. Ashe is velvety soft and sinfully tight, pressing Felix’s fingers against the stiff heat of Dedue’s cock.

“Pl-please—” Ashe rolls his head from side to side on Dedue’s shoulder. “Please, harder, please—”

Dedue moves his hips up in a powerful thrust that has Ashe squealing. Felix crooks his fingers as best he can as Dedue pulls out, and he smirks as Ashe’s toes curl.

“Insatiable,” Dedue grunts, bracing his feet more firmly to add more power and speed to his movements. Felix follows Dedue’s rhythm with his fingers, unable to look away from the bulge that appears and disappears in Ashe’s taut stomach with every thrust.

“Can—can I please touch myself?” Ashe whimpers. His fingers flex helplessly on Dedue’s thighs. Felix raises an eyebrow at Dedue, who meets his gaze levelly. Felix knows from experience that Dedue is a crueler master than many people assume.

“You may,” Dedue says gently, like a benediction. Ashe’s slender hand flies to his cock, and he pumps himself in time with Dedue and Felix’s thrusts. A few more strokes of Dedue’s hips and Felix’s hand, and Ashe’s eyes roll back as he spills onto his stomach. Dedue shoves Ashe all the way down his cock, and Felix can _feel_ when Dedue comes – it trickles out onto his fingers, glistening white as Felix removes his hand from Ashe’s body.

Ashe is completely limp against Dedue’s chest, narrow chest heaving for breath, eyes shut. Gently, reverently, Felix slips his come-covered fingers between Ashe’s pink, parted lips. Without opening his eyes, Ashe obediently closes his mouth around the digits and sucks, his clever tongue cleaning Dedue’s come off Felix’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Felix whispers. Ashe’s eyes flicker open, and they land almost immediately on Felix’s erection still straining in his pants.

“Felix,” Ashe manages to say. “Let me—”

“You don’t have to.” Felix brushes a lock of sweaty hair out of Ashe’s face.

“I want to,” Ashe says stubbornly, wriggling out of Dedue’s arms and practically tumbling into Felix’s lap. He’s still come-drunk and clumsy, but he manages to take Felix’s cock out, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few strokes.

“Ashe—_nngh,”_ Felix tries to protest, but Ashe’s talented little tongue is swirling around the head of his cock, and Felix has never been any good at saying no to Ashe.

“You’re doing beautifully, Ashe,” Dedue murmurs. His large hand runs up Ashe’s back as Ashe takes more of Felix into his mouth. Ashe moans, and the vibrations make Felix moan, too.

Felix is already on the edge from their earlier activities, so it only takes a few bobs of Ashe’s head before Felix is coming into Ashe’s warm, soft mouth with a groan. Ashe swallows all of it.

“You were wonderful.” Dedue’s hand rubs up and down Ashe’s back, slow and soothing. “Rest, little one.”

“I love you,” Ashe whispers, resting his head on Felix’s thigh, his legs still in Dedue’s lap. Felix and Dedue make eye contact, and – it doesn’t matter who Ashe is talking to. He probably means the both of them. Even if he doesn’t, Ashe is one of the few things Felix and Dedue agree on.

“Go to sleep,” Felix mutters, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and tossing it over Ashe’s sweaty form. He’s going to get cold with all that liquid cooling on his body.

“Mm… stay.” Ashe snuggles more firmly into Felix’s lap and nudges Dedue with his feet. “Both of you.”

Dedue and Felix glance at each other again. There’s a tenderness in Dedue’s face that Felix feels very powerfully in his chest, like a warm fist is wrapped around his heart. “Of course,” Dedue says, tucking the blanket around Ashe’s legs. “As long as you need us to.”


	3. dedue/felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be closing requests, they're overwhelming me a bit ;w; thanks to everyone who sent something in! i'll definitely be writing some of them!!
> 
> this chapter has some kind of rough d/s play with some breathplay and petplay, but it's all very much consensual with a safeword in place

Dedue has Felix pinned to the door when he murmurs, “Your word?”

Felix shudders. The room is silent and tense, the air heavy with anticipation, but there’s a stillness that won’t break until he tells Dedue the word. Dedue will not move until he’s sure Felix knows exactly what to say if he needs it to stop.

“Yield,” Felix whispers. The stillness shatters, and Dedue’s lips crush against his in an overwhelming rush of strength. Felix tries to struggle, but Dedue has his wrists in an ironclad grip and Felix can do little but squirm uselessly against Dedue’s solid frame.

“I have plans for you tonight,” Dedue says against Felix’s lips, and Felix jerks his face away from Dedue’s.

“If you think I’m going to just go along with whatever you have planned—”

“Oh, I do not think you will,” Dedue says patiently, his face unmoving. This is what Felix loves, what Felix needs. Sylvain, Dimitri, Mercedes, everyone – they all respond so readily to the things he does. But Dedue is an immovable, unbreakable wall. One that Felix can throw himself against until his body is sore and aching, until he’s too tired to fight anymore, until all he can do is submit.

But fighting back is part of the game, and he turns his face so Dedue kisses his cheek instead of his lips. Dedue’s hands tighten on Felix’s wrists in punishment before Dedue releases him entirely.

“What are you doing,” Felix says warily as Dedue opens a drawer. His eyes widen when Dedue produces a length of leather with a buckle on it.

A collar, with a leash attached. Dedue intends to collar him like an animal.

“Fuck no,” Felix spits as Dedue approaches him. Dedue hesitates, a question in his eyes, and for a moment, the word is on Felix’s lips – _yield, I yield, please stop._ But even when he’s been at the edge of breaking in Dedue’s hands, it’s always been just this side of too much, just shy of shattering him, and— he trusts Dedue. Trusts Dedue with his body, his pride, his submission.

The word doesn’t leave his mouth. He offers Dedue a shallow nod, and Dedue’s eyes harden.

“I was hoping you would be more obedient than this,” Dedue says, pulling the length of the leash taut between his hands in a dark promise.

“Maybe you just aren’t worth listening to,” Felix sneers.

Dedue’s expression doesn’t so much as flicker. Felix presses his back against the door as Dedue walks closer, his heart racing like Dedue is an enemy and the leash he’s holding is a weapon. Like Felix is prey, and he’s alone and cornered with an animal that has far more teeth than he does.

“You are lucky,” Dedue says slowly, crowding Felix against the door with his sheer size and height, “that I find you worth taming.”

Before Felix can speak, Dedue has a hand around his throat. It’s not enough to cut off Felix’s air, but the sudden pressure of Dedue holding him against the door by his neck is enough to startle him into silence. With his other hand, Dedue lifts the collar and drags it across Felix’s neck.

The leather is supple and soft against the sensitive skin of Felix’s neck. When the frigid metal of the buckle touches him, he jolts in Dedue’s grip.

“Perhaps a reminder of just who owns you will stay your tongue,” Dedue breathes into Felix’s ear, and the collar tightens around Felix’s throat. Dedue slips two fingers between the leather and Felix’s skin to check the tightness, and Felix swallows at the warmth of his fingers.

“Fuck you,” Felix spits. He splutters as Dedue wraps the leash around a fist and gives it a sharp tug.

“That’s no way to speak to your master.” Dedue’s face is a mask as he hooks his fingers on the ring of the collar, pulling Felix’s face close. “Are you this disobedient with His Highness, too?”

When Felix parts his lips to respond, Dedue shoves two large fingers into his mouth. As Felix chokes, Dedue continues, “I see some discipline is in order to make you behave.”

Felix glares. Dedue slides his fingers in and out of his mouth in a mockery of a blowjob, and Felix hates how quickly it turns him on – Dedue’s hand on his collar, Dedue’s fingers down his throat. He closes his lips around Dedue and sucks.

“There,” Dedue murmurs. As a reward, his grip on the collar loosens, letting Felix breathe a little easier. “It feels better to be good, does it not?” He slides his fingers out of Felix’s mouth and wipes them carelessly on Felix’s shirt.

“Of course you’d think that, dog,” Felix snaps. He expects some kind of reaction, but it still wrenches the air from his lungs when Dedue jerks the leash so harshly that it topples Felix to the floor. He scrambles to his hands and knees, but a foot on his back forces him back down onto his stomach.

“You do not seem to understand your position, here,” Dedue says, almost thoughtfully. He leans more of his weight on Felix’s back. The leash is pulled just tight enough that the collar is digging into Felix’s skin, not quite cutting off his air but getting there. “A dog only bites when his master tells him to.”

Before Felix can respond, Dedue releases him entirely save for the hand on his leash. “Strip,” Dedue orders him impassively.

“You gonna make me?” Felix pants.

“I suppose not.” Dedue twists the leather of the leash between his fingers. “But if you want to come tonight, I would recommend doing as I say.”

Felix scowls, but it isn’t as if Dedue can’t see the erection tenting his pants. He unbuttons his shirt, sheds his pants, kicks off his smallclothes, all under Dedue’s watchful, expressionless stare. Those eyes scan his body up and down, only the barest spark of arousal visible, and Felix shudders.

“Get on the bed,” Dedue tells him. Warily, Felix moves towards the mattress and sits on the edge of it, naked under Dedue’s looming, fully-clothed form. He hasn’t released the leash, and he’s making no move to undress himself.

“What now?” Felix snaps, face bright red, shivering as Dedue’s gaze rakes up and down his body.

“Get yourself ready for my cock.”

The lube is in its innocuous little jar on the nightstand, where Dedue presumably left it before bringing Felix back to his room. When Felix doesn’t move, just stares, Dedue physically shoves him towards the center of the bed, forcing him onto his back.

“I would recommend obedience,” Dedue says, almost bored. He holds the leash firmly, just tight enough that its pressure on Felix’s collar reminds him of his position. “I am a patient master, but you are beginning to try my patience.”

Part of Felix wants to keep fighting, keep trying Dedue’s patience, just to see what becomes of it. Maybe Dedue would put him over his knee and spank him until he cried. Maybe Dedue would lash his wrists to the bedposts and leave him, desperately turned on with no way to chase his release. But he’s too restless to play any more games, and he drizzles the oil on his fingers and slides a finger into his hole.

“Good boy,” Dedue murmurs, and the mattress dips as he settles beside Felix’s naked body. Felix squeezes his eyes shut and covers his mouth with his free hand, trying not to let his whimpers escape as he prepares himself. Something grips his wrist and pulls his hand away from his face, though, and he whines aloud. “Let your master hear you, dog.”

“F-fuck—” Felix isn’t sure if he’s cursing at Dedue or just in general as one of Dedue’s fingers slips into him beside his own. Dedue is much less gentle than Felix was being with himself, roughly shoving in and out, scissoring his fingers to open him up. 

“Three fingers,” Dedue tells him as he slides his hand out. “Keep fingering yourself as I undress.”

Felix’s exhale is like a sob as he obeys. His eyes are narrow, watery, as he watches the blurry form of Dedue shedding his clothing. 

“Hurry up!” Felix squirms as Dedue crawls back onto the mattress. “Just—just fuck me already!”

Dedue abruptly flips him over, pinning him on his stomach. “You are not the one giving orders here,” Dedue growls as he plants a hand between Felix’s shoulder blades. His thick, hard cock prods at his entrance, and for a moment, Felix wants to tell him to stop – it’s too big, he’s not ready – but Dedue is fucking into him before his logical mind can catch up with the animal that just wants Dedue’s cock.

There’s nothing gentle about the way Dedue fucks him. His dick rams in and out of Felix with merciless strength. One of Dedue’s large hands crushes Felix’s chest against the mattress as his other holds the leash taut. Felix is dizzy, his breaths coming in shallow, wheezing pants against the sheets, as his entire body shakes with the force of Dedue’s thrusts. The only thing keeping him from getting shoved up the bed is Dedue’s weight between his shoulder blades.

“You called me a dog,” Dedue says into his ear, “but now who’s getting bred like one?”

Felix sobs out a moan. The pressure of the collar around his neck chokes the noise into something weak and pathetic.

“What was that?” Dedue asks him pleasantly.

“Dedue,” Felix manages to force from his constricted airway. “Please—”

“Tell me what you are.”

“Please, I—”

Dedue tugs on the leash, pulling Felix’s head back, as he buries himself in Felix and doesn’t move. The pain, the pressure, the overwhelming pleasure – Felix feels himself drooling, feels himself crying, can’t move an inch and doesn’t think he wants to.

“Tell me,” Dedue says again, more dangerously, his breath hot against Felix’s ear, “what you are.”

“A—a dog,” Felix rasps.

“Whose?”

“Your dog!” Felix tries to squirm, but Dedue is immovable. “I—I’m your dog!”

“Good boy.” Dedue releases the leash, grips Felix’s hips almost painfully tight, and fucks him mercilessly into the mattress. Felix sobs openly at the constant crash of sensation, rutting helplessly until he spills against the sheets. Dedue keeps moving, almost to the point where the overstimulation is painful, before he grunts and spills into Felix’s limp body.

They remain still for a few moments longer, Dedue’s weight draped over Felix’s pliant form, before Dedue shifts off of him and rolls off the bed. Completely boneless, Felix barely reacts as Dedue shifts him this way and that. The collar slides off his neck, and the come on his stomach is wiped away by a gentle washcloth. He can still feel Dedue’s come trickling out of his ass, but he’s sure Dedue isn’t planning to do much about that.

“Good,” Dedue murmurs, pressing a lingering kiss to Felix’s temple. “Good boy.” He hesitates, and what comes out next is, “Good dog.”

“As long as you don’t make me sleep at the foot of the bed,” Felix mutters. He tucks his face into the pillow to hide his reddening cheeks. He thinks he hears Dedue let out a low chuckle.

The mattress dips as Dedue settles onto the bed near Felix’s head. “Sit up and drink,” he orders, and Felix is obeying before he has the chance to think twice about it.

“Bastard,” Felix says as he accepts the glass from Dedue and takes a sip of room-temperature water.

“Not a dog, though.” Dedue watches carefully, making sure Felix drinks enough water before taking the glass and setting it back on the bedside table. His fingers massage some of the soreness from Felix’s bruising throat. “That would be you.”

Felix groans and flops back down into the bed, bundling the sheets around himself. “You can be the one to sleep at the end of the bed,” he grumbles, but he doesn’t protest when Dedue slides under the covers behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> uuu hh h i dont have an excuse it's porn just take the porn and leave me be
> 
> a lot of these are gonna have felix in them bc of who i am as a person


End file.
